When Ice Meets Darkness
by ArcticFox319
Summary: A new demigod has come to Camp Half Blood and in a surprising way to! Will this demigod be able to help our favorite heroes save Leo, or will she only cause more trouble. Read to find out! (This is set after Blood of Olympus)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** So I made a Reyco one-shot, and it was a big hit! So now that I know PJO and HOO are where the reviewers are at! So this story will be awesome and I hope you all will review and check out my other stories. I will try as hard as I can to keep Nico's POV as dark as possible. Anyways I hope you all will enjoy. **

Percy's POV

We're all at dinner today and Jason finally convinced Nico to sit at our table, unfortunately that meant most of our friends came over too. I say most of because we haven't heard from, or seen Leo since the war. We all took it hard when he didn't come back. So anyways back on track, Annabeth says I get off track all lot; we were all talking and having fun. Even Nico was starting to loosen up, but still if the wrong person said the wrong thing, well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. We were talking then I saw something up at the hill. I was about to get up to check it out when Nico got up. I wasn't the only one who noticed him get up and Jason was the one to ask him. It seemed that ever since that one time when they left **(A/N went to see cupid) **he and Jason had been getting along really well.

"Where you going," Jason asks.

"I just think I saw something up on the hill. It might not be anything, but I just want to go up to check anyways."

-LINE BREAK-

Unknown POV

Running, that's all I seem to know how to do lately. With hellhounds and other monsters chasing after me I don't think I have a chance. I'm probably lucky I got this far with all the injuries I have. I feel my flesh start to sear and I see a monster of some kind spitting fire out of its mouth onto my leg. It seems like they're targeting my legs so I can't run. I barely manage to hold back a scream as I force myself to keep running toward what I hope is the camp. I see the tree, the symbol of safety, and the border line of Camp Half Blood. I know that as long as I get across that border line, I'll be safe. With the monsters on my tail and my sword who knows where, my last hope is that tree. I put every last ounce of my strength into one final sprint, and I jump over the border, losing my consciousness in the process.

-LINE BREAK-

Nico's POV

I didn't want to leave, but it was better to know if we had a new demigod, or if a monster got past our defenses. So I walk up to Thalia's tree and I do see monsters… on the other side… staring at a girl… on our side. From the looks of it the girl barely made it to camp. There are at least three hellhounds, an empousa, and several others I can't even name. Then I see something glittering in dead ones back, a sword. I assume it's hers so I grab it and it shrinks into a snowflake hair pin of some kind. I grab the girl and I see that she's injured, badly. So I take off running to the infirmary and I see that people are coming out of the mess hall.

"Nico," Piper says excitedly, her smile fading when she sees the girl. She helps me carry the girl to the infirmary, a place I didn't want to see after I was pretty much held captive.

When we set the girl down and Piper runs to get a healer, I get a better look at the girl. She has pale blonde hair, like a platinum blonde, and is really pale. Her clothes are tattered, like she's been on the run for awhile. I decide to go back out to see if she lost anything else in the snow. I grab a coat since it's the middle of winter and go to check it out. I find a small bag that's a pale blue and has a snowflake on the front of it. _'This girl must really like snowflakes,'_ I think. I open the bag and I see that it's magical. I've seen bags like this before; they never fill up or get any heavier. I start walking back to camp to give her the bag, or at least set it in her room. I see Chiron coming out of the infirmary and he starts walking over to me.

"Piper told me you found that demigod."

"Yeah, I found her up by the border. Lot's of monsters following her it looked like," I say.

"Did you find anything?"

I hold up the bag and the hair pin and he grabs them and takes them inside. I scowl and follow him to her room, but we pass the room she was in before and she isn't in there. Then I realize that they must have taken her to the intensive care unit. That only happens when patients refuse to eat ambrosia or drink any nectar.

**Author's Note:**

** Uh oh, who is this new demigod? Why won't she eat any ambrosia? All these questions and more to be answered next chapter. Please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

** Oh! My! Flippin! Gods! You people are amazing! Thank you all for reviewing, also for the favorites/follows. Just a warning for you I also have Frozen stories and am planning on writing on a bunch of different stories, so beware if you don't like Frozen (if you haven't seen, watch it) and you favorite me as an author; then just ignore those posts. So here is my shout out to…**

**katiecookie431,**

**daughterofposeidon2001,**

**f170 (guest), **

**Thank you guys for reviewing/favoriting (don't care if it's not a word auto correct I'll use it if I want to)/ following for the story and me. Sorry if I missed anyone, now that the ridiculously long author's note is over, on to the story.**

_Then I realize that they must have taken her to the intensive care unit. That only happens when patients refuse to eat ambrosia or drink any nectar._

Nico's POV

This girl must be crazy it's one thing not to eat ambrosia when it's not exactly life threatening, but when it is, that's another story.

When we get to the room I see the girl is awake, her beautiful crystal orbs staring up fearfully.

"She still won't eat ambrosia. She's been screaming something about poison, but she won't let us get within five feet of her to see if she has been poisoned." Will **(not a Solangelo story just sayin) **says.

The girl says something that no one can understand, except me. That was not a good sign, it meant she was really close to death and could die if she didn't get ambrosia soon. While to everyone else she was speaking gibberish to me she was saying, "Get away! No more poison! I won't let you touch me!"

I speak to her telepathically, and I say, "Calm down we are here to help you."

"No I won't fall for your tricks again empousa** (they can be in the form of guys right? Right?!). **Never again!"

While she's screaming I grab a piece of ambrosia and manage to get her to eat a small piece of it. She swallows it and gags trying to spit it out, but we can all hear her now.

"You're safe, you made it to camp."

"Prove it," she says harshly with a small touch of fear. Chiron opens the curtains and she sees all the campers with there orange camp T-shirts. She gasps and then stares at all of us wide eyed. "So wait, you really are Chiron and… wait you have my bag and sword! Give 'em to me!"

I start to hand her the stuff, but Will grabs it from me and says, "Oh no, you're not getting these until you eat some ambrosia."

She groans, but grabs a piece stuffs a piece in her mouth, gagging the second she puts it into her mouth.

"Why do you gag when you eat it," I ask because it usually tastes good to me.

"It tastes like home," she says then she whispers to herself, "I don't need anymore things to remind me of it."

Some of her bruises heal, but when she tries to stand up she falls and her legs are covered with scars and burns. I see some on her arms and a few on her face. I can tell that she had been through all lot.

"Why do you have so many scars?"

"From burns," she answers as though it's obvious.

"So why didn't they heal?" another healer asks.

She turns her head and mutters something under her breath that sounded like 'I need you Apollo' and a blinding light appears.

"Dad?" the healers utter amazed.

The girl blushes and turns to him as he starts to talk. "So Kat what can I do for you?"

"Wait you know her?" I ask amazed.

"Course little dude," he says as I scowl. "She always calls me, she'll explain."

"Well first you should know my name, its Katrina, but you can call me Kat. You know what, you don't get a choice, call me Kat. Second off my burns can only be healed by a god of medicine, hence Apollo here, because I am literally a daughter of snow. I am Katrina daughter of Khione, the Greek goddess of ice and snow. Explanation enough?" she asks then we nod while Apollo yawns.

"Okay, so do you have payment for me?"

"You know the deal, no payment until afterwards."

"Payment?" Will asks.

Apollo just handed her a vial filled with a blue liquid and holds his hand out. She quickly drinks it and her burns and scars disappear. She closes her eyes and then when she opens them they begin to glow, she cups her hands and starts moving them around a glowing orb of ice. In a few seconds it becomes a detailed, swirled, sun.

"I suggest you all close your eyes," Kat says then she closes her eyes as well. Then a golden light erupts and when we open our eyes the sun is a brilliant golden and seems to have flames coming off of it and is swirling.

"You surprise me every time," Apollo says putting it on then disappearing into a puff of smoke.

A small fire is on the floor and Kat shoots a blast of blue at it and it disappears, leaving us all amazed.

She gets up and I finally get a chance to actually see what she looks like. She is about my height **(*cough *taller*cough* sorry I got a bad cough) **thin, but still looks healthy. She has platinum blonde that goes just past her shoulders and is wavy. Her eyes are crystal blue and she is pale. Her clothes were tattered so earlier they gave her a hospital gown. When she sees what she's wearing she grabs her bag and runs to the bathroom. When she comes out she's wearing an aqua shirt that goes to her knees, white leggings, white fur boots, and her snowflake clip behind her ear.

"So is anyone gonna show me my cabin?" I step forward and she follows me to her cabin.

When we get there she looks disgusted. I don't blame her; whoever designed the cabins has no sense at all. My cabin looked like where a vampire would live. When we get inside she immediately starts redesigning. The entire cabin was white and within seconds it was decorated with snowflakes and swirls of blue.

"How do you do that?" I ask amazed, my mouth hanging open.

"Same way you and the saviors of the world do. Also close your mouth and quit acting like a geek," she snaps. My immediate reaction is looking hurt, but I quickly hide it with a scowl and I storm out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (LINE BREAK) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat's POV

"Same way you and the saviors of the world do. Also close your mouth and quit acting like a geek," I snap. He looks almost hurt and horrified for a second then he scowls and storms out.

"What's his problem," I whisper.

I start to unpack and I make some more decorations. I add a pale blue bookshelf to a corner and put some books that I brought with me when I left my house **(more on that later)** including, the Hunger Games Series and Harry Potter. I found it kind of funny how much like the life of a demigod that was.

A bell rings and I assume that it means dinner, but I decide to skip it. I keep working on my cabin and soon it is completely how I want. So I head outside and I decorate it for Christmas. The cabin soon has blue snowflakes painted on the sides. Icicles are placed on the roof, expertly if I do say so myself. I make small lamps and light some blue energy inside of them, making them glow and change shades. Then Chiron announces that there will be a campfire tonight. Of course I ignore it; fire just isn't really my thing, turns out that a lot of people agree with me.

I just decide to go to bed; usually using my powers doesn't drain me like this. I get into bed and turn the lights out after grabbing my blanket; specially made by my mom to keep cool instead of warm, and I fall asleep.

**Author's Note: **

** So how did everyone like chapter 2? Oh and I have a completion for you, whoever can tell me what this is from that is the first gets a prize having to do with an idea. You will get to choose a very important idea later in the story! So here is the saying…**

** (Put in song form)'don't be a jerk, it's Christmas!'**

**There you go now don't forget to review!**


End file.
